


Working hard or hardly working? •wip

by superyoonmin



Category: bts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyoonmin/pseuds/superyoonmin
Summary: In which Taehyung and Jungkook are caught goofing off before a concert and sneakily showing signs of a relationship to oblivious fans.





	1. Chapter 1

Who would have known such an unlikely pair would be so content and so happy. The day BTS arrived in Norway, Jungkook and Taehyung couldn’t keep their eyes of each other. Of course, they were out of the closet to their members, but not to their fans. Yet some were smart enough to put two and two together and figure it out themselves. To be fair, the pair did show an extreme amount of skinship and attention towards one another. But that was just them, loving each other. 

•

“Jungkook-ah!” Taehyung’s low voice echoed in the dressing rooms.  
“Hyung?” The younger replied at the sound. 

“Come here, please,” Tae asked and Jungkook slowly opened the door, peeking his head in to see if his boyfriend was dressed. 

“Don’t be silly Kook, there’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Taehyung stated, making Jungkook’s cheeks flush a light shade of pink. 

“What did you call me for?” Jungkook asked.  
Taehyung handed Jungkook a short necklace beaded with small white pearls. “Can you help me with it?” Tae asked, “Please?” 

Jungkook smiled wide, little did Taehyung know that Jungkook loved it when he dressed up with necklaces, collars, and earrings. Maybe even some harnesses on the side. 

He carefully slung the pearled necklace around his lover’s neck and clasped it from behind.

Taehyung watched in the mirror as he did it. Soon, strong arms were wrapped around his waist tightly. Taehyung smiled as did Jungkook during the embrace. 

Slowly, Jungkook peppered soft kisses down the side of Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung closed his eyes and smiled again. As soon as Jungkook started to nibble and slightly bruise Taehyung’s neck, they were interrupted by a voice barging into the dressing room. 

Eomma Jin. Because who else would it be. 

“Ya! We’re gonna be late if you two love birds don’t hurry up!” He warned.  
Taehyung rolled his eyes and huffed, turning around to face Jungkook. He cupped Jungkook’s cheeks and kissed him sweetly. “Why can’t we ever find time for ourselves?” Taehyung sighed sadly. 

Jungkook shrugged and engulfed Taehyung into a bear hug, making Tae laugh but also beg for oxygen.  
“I kind of need to breath babe-” Tae said. 

Jungkook let go hesitantly, “I know, I know. I just love you.”  
Taehyung smiled and fixed Jungkook’s bangs before replying, “I love you more.” 

And with that, they left the dressing room and set out on stage in front of thousands. This time it was a big deal. Why you ask? 

Because they were coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the fans accept or reject Taekook and their choice to love each other?

Jungkook’s POV  
•  
The crowd filled the arena with screams and chants.

“BTS!”  
“BTS!”  
“BTS!”

Jungkook took a minute to gaze at his fans and his band mates. The bunny-like smile they grew to love was plastered on his face. Thoughts about the night races through his mind as he, his brothers, and his boyfriend lined up and introduced themselves after the group introduction. 

“We are BTS!” The leader announced. Of course they already knew that. 

“Hello! I’m worldwide handsome,” said the eldest while blowing a kiss to the audience. 

“Hi nice to meet you guys, I’m Suga.” Said Yoongi in a slightly monotone voice. 

Jungkook’s heart raced when a baritone voice echoed through the speakers. It was his Tae Tae. 

“Hi guys,” he said with a boxy smile and calm voice, “I’m V.” 

So on a so fourth until it was Jungkook’s turn since he was at the end of the line. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Jungkook,” he started, once the crowd died down he spoke again. “Please, stick around ‘till the very end of the show. We have something very important we’d like to share.” Anticipation grew in Jungkook’s stomach when the crowd roared. 

This was gonna be a long night. 

•

It was nearing the end of the show and they had just started their last song. Interlude: Wings. It was a crowd favorite and Jungkook loved performing it though it didn’t have choreography. 

Of course Jungkook was tired, being a vocalist wasn’t a piece of cake. But he still had enough energy to hype up the audience for their last song. 

“Everybody make some noise!” Yelled Jimin in a surprisingly raspy voice. The crowd screamed and cheered hearing it. Army bombs waved in what looked like a sea of white light, slowly changing into a lavender and then a deep purple. 

Tears unknowingly brimmed in Jungkook’s eyes while the song was close to ending. It was only a matter of seconds before those tears slowly rolled down Jungkook’s cheeks when Taehyung took an approach to center stage. 

“Army, do you know what purple means?”  
Some shouted yes and some shouted no. 

“Even if you do know what it means, I will still tell you.” He said, getting choked up on his own tears. 

“Purple means love and trust. And the light sticks are purple because, we love and trust every single one of you.” 

Taehyung’s face was on both of the jumbo screens on either side of the stage, his tear-stained face forming into a smile after telling the fans that he loves them and bowing. 

Jungkook took the chance to finally speak up. 

“Hello again everyone, I see some have already left, but I’m happy most of you are still here. You may be wondering what the big news was, and so I’m here to tell you.” 

Jungkook walked up to Taehyung in the center part of the stage that went out into the crowd like a T shape. 

Jungkook shakily took Taehyung’s hand in his. 

“Taehyung and I are together.” The words rolled off of Kook’s tongue easier than he though they would. 

The crowd was silent, which surprised both of them. 

“Now, before you get up and leave, I want to let you all know my feelings for this man are real. And he is nothing like I’ve ever met before. He treats me so well and I don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

Jungkook wipes his eyes before continuing, “Taehyung has giving me his love and I will give him mine.” Jungkook looked at Taehyung, “I will give him the world as he does for me, and I promise you that I will take care of him like I know he will take care of me.” 

Taehyung took over to mention things he found important, “I hope you all can accept us and love us the same. We know this is a lot to process but it’s our life now. I love Jungkook and nothing will ever change that. We need all of you to be accepting. But, there’s a handful of you who won’t be supportive. And that’s okay, because I nor Jungkook will force you to accept our relationship. You can hurt us, but please don’t hurt our Army.” 

And with that, Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and they bowed together. 

The rest of Bangtan hurriedly ran up the stage to join them. Once they had risen they all said their goodbyes and ‘see you next year’ s. 

That’s when the audience started up again. Saying that they loved them, saying that they were happy Jungkook and Taehyung were happy. 

Jungkook couldn’t believe it. He was out to thousands of people and it would surely go around to millions over night. He was astonished but scared as well. Thankful, but worried. 

But there was nothing he could do to take back his words that were so undoubtly true. He did love Taehyung and Jungkook did plan to give him the world. 

And it was only the beginning.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show ends, Taehyung shows Jungkook how proud he is.

2 hours. 

It had been 2 hours since the concert ended and Jungkook was distraught, sitting on the edge of the stage and letting his feet dangle above the concrete floor. 

He didn’t know if coming out was the right choice, but he didn’t regret it either. He loved Taehyung with all his heart and he was sure of it. He’d fulfill his promise to love his Tae Tae until the very end. 

Jungkook’s mind was in a state of unconsciousness until a light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality (A/N oh there goes gravity) 

Jungkook turned to see the face he was just thinking about. 

“You should get going Jungkook-ah, there’s another band coming here soon,” Taehyung’s voice rumbled softly. 

Jungkook nodded and got up to his feet, Taehyung wrapped an arm around the youngers shoulders and walked backstage with him. 

.

“There’s our boy!”  
“Ah, the Golden Maknae arrives!”  
“Finally!” 

Voices clouded Jungkook’s ears as he walked through the black curtain, faced with his band mates. He undoubtfully smiled and bowed his head a little bit in proper thanks. 

“Thanks hyungs,” He said shortly.   
Just then, Jimin, who was cuddled on a couch, spoke up, “Maybe we should order some drinks at the hotel to celebrate the end of an era?” 

Hobi hyung nodded in agreement, “I’m up for it.”   
‘Of course you are,’ Jungkook thought. 

“Why not.” Taehyung shrugged, massaging the back of Jungkook’s neck gently with his hand out of habit. 

The leader stepped in with a big voice and calm presence, “We can do that, but we have to be careful. We gotta get on the road in a few days so we can’t be deathly hungover in the hotel.” 

“Yes dAd” Jungkook sassed.   
“Yah! You’re barely old enough to drink anyway!” Seokjin butted at Jungkook. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you guys do what you want.” 

.

The boys piled in and out of a large black van that carried them where they needed to go. Once their managers got them checked in and ready to go, they gathered into a slightly smaller-than-expected elevator and rode up to their floor. 

Of course, being competitive children, Jimin and Jungkook raced to their room down the hall. 

“It’s room 250!” Seokjin hollered to the track running two. Taehyung watched as his boyfriend nearly tripped over a rug and could barely hold back his amusement. 

They ran card in hand, ready to skid to a stop. Once they reached the door, they pushed each other and Jimin couldn’t contain his laughter and his knees nearly gave out, giving Jungkook enough time to swipe the room key and open the door, exposing a fancy interior. 

A big leather couch and a huge kitchen caught the attention of Seokjin and Yoongi. 

“I’m gonna have to cook in here before we leave, otherwise I don’t know when I’ll ever see a kitchen this big,” Jin remarked, making Taehyung snicker. 

Instinctively, Jungkook adventured into the bedrooms that were separated from the living room and kitchen by another door. There was two master sized ones and a more regular sized one. 

Taehyung followed him in while the others searched around, shutting the door behind him. 

“Woah..” Jungkook sighed as he saw the size of the bathtub and shower in the room. “You could fit like 4 people in that shower..” 

Taehyung smirked and looked around the bedroom that they were in, finding spare bedsheets and pillows. 

“Which room do you want?” Taehyung asked.   
“Which ever one you’re staying in.”   
“Obviously, but which one do you prefer?” Tae asked again. 

The younger shrugged, “I dunno, the masters can fit three people in each, so I suggest maybe we take the smallest one? We don’t need that much space to be honest.” 

“Alright,” Taehyung nodded, “I’ll tell the boys later.” 

Jungkook fixed his hair with his hands and looked around the actually bedroom like Taehyung did, seeing how much there was to it. 

“How much stora-”  
The word barely came out of Jungkook’s mouth as he was pressed into a wall by his boyfriend. 

“Jungkook-ah, I know tonight was hard for you, but I’m proud of you for doing what you did.” Taehyung said deeply, settling his hands on Jungkook’s hips, bringing them to meet his own. 

The younger smiled as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. “Thank you,” He said in a nervous but grateful tone. (A/N I don’t even know what that means so don’t aSK)

“I just might have to reward you.” Taehyung said in merely a whisper in the youngers ear, leaning into Jungkook brown locks to do so. 

Jungkook immediately nodded softly, his lovers voice sending shivers down his spine. The feeling causing him to press his hips forward against Taehyung. 

Tae’s lips formed a sneaky smile as he pulled away from Jungkook’s ear, “Someone’s excited.” He teased. 

“Don’t make me wait too long... please hyung,” Jungkook whined with ease. 

Taehyung let out a low hum with approval, “Alright, but promise me one thing. Can you be a good boy for the rest of the night?” 

Again, Jungkook nodded restlessly. “I will hyung, I promise.” 

Tae lightly squeezed Jungkook’s ass before turning to go into the living room. Leaving the door open for Jungkook.


	4. 4

Jungkook let his head fall back on the wall as he watched Taehyung walk out of the room, stunned.

He promise he’ll be a good boy.  
Oh he’ll be the best. 

The younger took a deep breath and fixed his hair with his hand and walked out of the room and into the living room where the band was, Taehyung immediately making his way over to Jungkook. 

Taehyung wasn’t going to give Jungkook his reward so easy.  
Jungkook had to earn it.  
He had to beg for it. 

Tae threw his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders like he did earlier, bringing the youngers face close to his. 

“Who do you belong to?” Taehyung asked in a rough whisper, licking his lips subtly. 

The pressure of the question made Jungkook nervous, “Y-you,” He quietly whimpered. 

Taehyung hummed in low laughter for a second and leaned in to Jungkook’s ear, “That’s right, you belong to me. All of you belongs to me.” 

Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by Taehyung’s possessiveness. 

Meanwhile the rest of the boys were deciding on who would get the which rooms. Taehyung spoke up. 

“If if’s not a problem, Jungkook and I will take the smallest room.” he asked. 

Yoongi nodded and shooed them off to said room with their bags management had brought up. 

“We ordered food and drinks by the way!” Jimin yelled as the pair about hauled ass into the room.

Jungkook and Taehyung set their bags down and looked at each other. 

Jungkook’s doe eyes were filled with love and lust.  
It made Taehyung even more tempted to wreck him then and there in that moment. 

“Don’t look at me like that baby,” Taehyung said quietly as he approached the younger, pressing gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth. 

Jungkook softly whined as the older gripped his small waste and fiddled with his belt buckle. “Hyung please... don’t tease me.. not yet..”

“You’ve seemed to have forgotten who’s in charge here, baby boy.” Taehyung replied, “now sit over there, in the chair.” 

There was a chair in the corner of the room and Jungkook took a seat in it and Taehyung followed behind him, pushing the youngers legs open. 

The clear view of Jungkook’s erection straining against the material of his jeans excited Tae and left Jungkook needy. Taehyung got on his knees in front of his boyfriend and gripped the youngers thighs teasingly close to his aching cock. 

Tae slowly inched his hands up, now pressing his thumb onto the head of Jungkook’s cock through his jeans.  
Jungkook’s body tensed as the older traced the outline of his erection with his finger, and then soon licking said erection. 

Jungkook threw his head back and whimpered, starting to breath fast.  
“Baby, the others are still out there, you want them to hear you in here? All horny and loud?” 

Jungkook shook his head, “No..”  
Taehyung shot the younger a glance, “No what?” 

“No daddy,” Jungkook replied quietly.  
Tae winked at the younger and continued to kitten lick the damp area, assuming that Jungkook’s cock was dripping with precum from just being touched. 

“Baby, if you’re already so close to cumming you’re gonna have a long night.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really just teasing y’all aren’t I

Jungkook didn’t know the purpose of fighting it anymore. He wanted to be teased until he came. Lord, Taehyung knew how to push his buttons in every right way. 

Taehyung, still on his knees, smirked while he traced the youngers erection again. Moving his hands to undo Jungkook’s belt, slowly pulling it from around the boys waste. 

Jungkook went to unzip his pants and undo the button but a large hand caught his wrists. 

“Do I need to tie you up?” Taehyung asked.  
Jungkook shook his head and let him do what he wanted by putting his own arms on the armrests of the chair. 

Tae undid the zipper and the button and slid off Jungkook’s pants, the younger lifting his hips for easier removal. 

Both of them were growing impatient. Especially the one whining in the chair. ;)

Taehyung also slid Jungkook’s briefs off his lower body, letting the youngers hard cock breathe. His tip was a light red and dripping with precum, waiting to be touched skin in skin. 

(A/N they’re both circumcised just so y’all kno)

Tae spit on his hand before taking Jungkook’s cock in is hand, the younger squirming as the older pumped. 

“Mm daddy..” Jungkook whined.  
“What baby?”  
“F-faster.. please,” He moaned. 

Taehyung stayed quiet as he his hand picked up speed, his thumb tracing around the head and over the slit, squeezing lightly. 

Jungkook gripped the armrests with pleasure until his knuckles were white, trying to hold back any loud moans or whimpers. 

Tae smirked, “What a good boy, keeping quiet for his daddy.”  
Jungkook screwed his eyes shut, head going back.  
He bucked his hips into Taehyung’s hand for extra friction. He was met with a second hand, but on his balls, massing and toying with them. 

“Uhhh.. mmhmm..” was all that could be heard.  
Taehyung pumped Jungkook’s cock fast and started twisting his wrist while he did it, jolts of pleasure running through Jungkook. 

“Ahh.. mmm,” Jungkook was panting now, the pleasure without releasing making him sweat. 

“Oh d-daddy.. I’m s-so close..” the younger stuttered, bucking his hips again. 

The words made Taehyung’s cock twitch in his pants.  
“You’re just gonna have to wait, I want you to fuck my mouth, baby boy. As your treat.” The older said. 

Jungkook nodded, “Uhh please h-hurry,” 

Taehyung licked a fat stripe on the underside of Jungkook’s cock before pressing a kiss at the head and hollowing his cheeks, taking all of his baby boy in his mouth. 

Tae didn’t have too bad of a gag reflex, but he had one. Enough to have tears well in his eyes when Jungkook’s cock hit the back of his throat. Taehyung’s mouth was warm and wet, Jungkook didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into his daddy’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck.. mm,” Jungkook moaned.  
Taehyung ran a cold hand up Jungkook’s abdomen and chest, finding his hard nipple and flicking it, making the boy shake and jolt. 

Surprisingly, Jungkook took a hold of some of Taehyung’s hair to keep his head still as he pushed almost all of his cock down his lovers throat. Taehyung groaned as he bobbed his head on Jungkook’s cock, sending vibrations through the boy that he couldn’t resist. 

“Daddy.. I’m g-gonna c-cum.. uhh” Jungkook moaned in warning.  
Taehyung tapped Jungkook’s side twice, signaling it was okay to cum.  
Jungkook’s thrusts quickened into the wet cave his cock was shoved down, making his jaw slack open and his eyes clamp shut. 

Tears rolled down Taehyung’s cheeks as the younger one released in his mouth, the cum almost immediately sliding down his used throat. 

Jungkook slowed as Taehyung removed his mouth from the youngers cock.  
They were both panting to catch their breath. 

A knock at the door spooked them both.  
“Hey! Food is here!” 

Taehyung licked his lips and Jungkook caught his breath slowly. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t got the chance to actually do it, Jungkookie, I know how much you want to. I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Okay daddy, no need to worry.”


End file.
